Birthday Blues
by rose-flora-girl
Summary: Winry didnt knew how to react on sixteeth birthday when she faced an injured Ed. Envy x Winry. My first attempt. No flammings please.
1. Chapter 1

**BIRTHDAY BLUES**

**Prologue**

A thirteen year old Winry sat in front of graves. Her eyes watered as she looked at the newest one. It was her grandmother's grave. Winry sat and stared at the name 'Pinako Rockbell' engraved in bold letters. Her hair flowing a bit with gentle wind.

'Funny how my birthdays were always so sad,' thought Winry sadly. 'Today is my birthday. Shouldn't birthdays be happy occasions? And here I am in front of Granny Pinako's grave.' The thought made her cry over again.

Birthdays were never happy occasions for Winry. On her seventh birthday, her parents died. On eight, Edward's mother Trisha died. On ninth birthday the Eric's left Risembol to join military. From tenth birthday to thirteen birthday she was all alone, with Den and granny Pinako to celebrate her birthday. And on thirteenth birthday her grandmother died.

'If only my birthdays weren't so sad,' thought Winry ruefully.

The month of Winry's birthday had always been bad for her from childhood. Every time on her birthdays, instead of smiles she had tears in her eyes.

'This year is no different,' thought Winry. 'Please only once, let my birthday be happy and not sad,' Winry thought.

**How was it? Please review to tell me. This is my first Winry x Envy fic I would like positive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't owe Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. Though I wish I could.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Birthday Blues**

**Chapter 2**

**Winry's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I got up and stretched myself. I smiled and walked towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dressed in a black skirt and pale yellow shirt with black jacket. I packed my bag climbed down the stairs. I sat on a chair in dinning room and ate my breakfast. After that I paid money to the owner for a room for night and dinner and breakfast.

I walked outside the hotel and took a road to bus stand. Yesterday was quiet uneventful. I took train and read all the papers that Al gave me. The conclusion I come to, was nothing. The things Ed and Al wrote was how to make the stone not the location of where it was. It was whole complex alchemy with complicated symbols. They were useless for me. What should I do with then? I won't throw them; I will keep them safe and then hand those papers back to Ed.

I looked at the sky. Sun was shinning bright, birds were chirping, climate was cheerful. I smiled at it. Everything was so happy. I felt happy. Such climate was often observed in Risembol, but somehow right now loneliness didn't matter.

Envy. As the name slipped through my tongue. I quickly covered my mouth. I shook my head, what is wrong with me? I can't think properly. I regretted my meeting him, but then again, he is the reason why I set out for search of philosopher stone. He is not the reason actually, Ed is, but he showed me the way. That reminds me. I still owe him. What will he ask in return?

I shook my head. But somehow I can't stop thinking of him. He is evil; he is inhuman, and really hot. Hey! Where did that come from? But he is hot, I won't admit it, but the fact doesn't change. The way he seduced me night before. I blushed at the thought. Stupid of me to think that.

That's when a thought raced in my mind, what if Envy is responsible for condition Ed is in? Envy is strong, he can easily harm Ed and God forbid even kill him. Suddenly I felt rage, hate, directed for Envy. How dare he hurt Ed? And he actually seduced me and I got seduced too. This is like betraying Ed, I thought sadly. I felt guilty and really sad. No I won't betray Ed. Plus nothing did actually happen between us. I think I am trying to console myself, but it was useless. Hey, but I don't even know whether it is true or not. This thought brought me relief. Yeah it's just a theory, I don't know if actually happened. I shouldn't jump to conclusion like that, I scolded myself. If Envy didn't do this, he doesn't deserve my hate. But what if he did do it? Ok lets not jump to conclusions directly, I will ask someone about this and then think.

That was when I noticed I was in an area of dense trees. I don't think bus stand can be here. I am lost. Goodness! Next time I will pay more attention to where I am going rather then my thoughts. But first I will have to find a way out of here. I walked forward and stopped quickly. Dead end! In front of me was a really deep valley. I couldn't see end of it, fog was everywhere. I gulped and took a step back. When did I climb a mountain? I turned around and was about to run when I heard rustle of leaves God please, it shouldn't be a wild animal! A figure jumped down from a tree and I almost said that wild animal was better. It was a girl or say a woman; with big breasts she wore a dress that hugged her perfect. She had long dark hair and violet eyes, just like Envy. There was a weird symbol of a snake or bird trying to bite its own tail, same symbol as on Envy's thigh. She was beautiful. No that would be wrong. She was more of seductive beauty.

I immediately concluded that she was Envy's kind and was here to kill me. This cannot be good. I almost took a step back when I remembered that there was an endless valley behind me. So I am trapped. If I won't live, I will have to play also should be my tone. I should behave as if I don't know her.

"Who are you?" I asked faking a relief in my voice. I wanted to show her that I am happy for it is not a wild but a human being.

At this she merely looked at me, but then smirked. I guess she knows my trick. "Winry Rockbell you already know why I am here, quite you're acting," she said in her seductive voice.

I narrowed my eyes at her. So my trick won't work now. It would be better if I be frank with her. "You know my name, I deserve to know your," I said.

"Why should I answer any of your questions?" she said with arrogance. She is no different from Envy, I thought.

"If I am going to die, I deserve to know some answers," I said. She looked at me and then she looked as if she was thinking of what I said. She took a moment and then looked at me and nodded. That surprised me. I thought she would say something like 'You don't deserve any answers' or 'Only pathetic human like you will ask for final wish.'

But this was not time to think all this. She allowed me to ask questions, I should do it quick before she changes her mind. "Like I said, what is your name?" I asked.

"Lust," she answered simply. It figures, with her seductive look and figure, she should be lust, I thought. I nodded my head. There were many questions in my mind, which one should I ask first.

"Who is responsible for condition Ed is in?" I asked. This was the most dominant question in my mind. I wanted to know who the person is. Whom am I lying? I wanted Lust to say it was not Envy. I hoped it is not Envy, or I will feel guilty for being seduced by him so easily.

"Envy," she said. This shocked me to no extend. I knew it will turn out to be him, but still the shock and surprise I felt bothered me. She looked at my shocked face and smirked. "Were you expecting someone else? You of all people should know Envy's hate for Edward. He will do anything to kill Edward," she said. Her words pricked me more than I thought.

I recovered and looked at her. I opened my mouth to ask a question, but she interrupted me, "You asked enough questions. Now hand me the papers and I will make your death quick."

So she wanted the paper. But why? Of course she wanted a philosopher stone, but the paper contained the procedure to make a stone by using alchemy. This is weird, "You cannot do alchemy. What useful are these paper to you?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Surely you know more than you should. This gives us another reason to kill you," she said.

I cursed my luck. Damn it! If only I could shut up. I shook my head. Hold it, she said "us". That means there are more people other Envy and her. I want to know how but it is unless. I am going to die and so will the information with me. But still I wanted to know.

"You said us…." I didn't complete the rest sentence. She knows I wanted to know about her other team-mates.

She took a moment to think. I guess she is deciding whether to tell me or no. Then she looked at me and said, "Other sins and my master." I did almost laugh at that so she was another puppet controlled by someone. Another idiot, to sell her freedom for power. I guess she saw my smirk and narrowed her eyes and said, "What is so funny?"

I gave her one of my smirk and said, "You are another one, an idiot, being a marionette just for power." I laughed. I don't know what made me do that. What gave me so much confidence?

She looked really angry. I think I did too much. I stopped laughed. She pointed her fingers at me and suddenly her nails grew really long, towards me. In a useless attempt to dodge, I slipped. I guess everything ends here. I don't regret anything, except for the fact that I couldn't help Ed. My whole life was useless and I die useless, so no regrets and no agony. I wanted to smile before I finally close my eyes, so I smiled at Lust and I could feel myself going down with really too much speed.

xxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes and immediately regretted doing so. Whole room started spinning. I closed my eyes and sighed. Even sighing felt difficult thing to do. I tried to open my eyes again. This time I did it slowly. I blinked a few times and stared at the white ceiling. Am I in hospital? I slowly moved my head. And suddenly every muscle in my body started paining. Damn! I am in so much pain, I could cry.

I heard the door open. I slowly looked at it to find an old women standing their. She looked at me and smiled. She looked like an ordinary old women. I wanted to return the smile, but it was too difficult to do so I just stared at her. Where am I? Then suddenly the event of what happened raced in my mind. Oh yeah in an attempt to dodge Lust I fell in valley. That surprised me. I am still alive, but the valley was so deep.

"You need sleep," I heard the women say and did what she said. I closed my eyes and felt darkness engulf me.

xxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes and black dots appeared in front of my vision. I blinked them away. I stared at the same white ceiling. I moved my hand, but this time the pain was bearable. I sighed in relief. I slowly got up. I sat up right in my place and looked at the whole room. It was a normal room. A bed on which I am sitting, beside it is a study table, a night lamp on it. A closet opposite to it and the door.

I removed the blanket from my legs. The cold attacked me full force. I shivered slightly. I slowly placed my feet on the floor. The floor was really cold. I slowly got and caught the bed for support. I took a step forward and took hold of the study table. I took another step. Ok so I am in the condition to walk. I nodded satisfied. I started walking towards the door occasionally holding wall to support me.

I reached the door, and panted. This is more difficult then I thought. I tried to push the door, but it didn't even bulge. What ever little energy I had I used it to push the door.

It opened and I am standing in door frame panting really hard. I looked at the room in front of me. It looked like dinning room. The old woman was sitting on the chair. She patted the chair next to her, indicating me to sit there, I walked there clutching wall. I finally sat on the chair and sighed in relief.

"Grandma," I said in worst voice. I think I sounded like a frog. She passed me a glass of water. I took it and drank it quickly. My throat felt better now. She passed me another glass, I shook my head. She took it back.

"Grandma, hmm……I am not use to being called that," She said. Oh no, I guess I offended her. I wanted to apologized, but she continued. "My granddaughter went away to a bigger city to study. And I lost all contact with her," she said, but her tone was normal.

I regretted ever calling her grandma. I didn't want to add salt to already burning wound. "I am sorry. I never knew….." I said.

She smiled at me. "I would like it if you call me just that," She said and I felt relief flood in my body. So it was okay it I called her grandma. That good or else it would have been highly awkward.

"You are lucky, really lucky, to survive that fall," she said. I didn't want to thing about that right now.

"Thank you for helping me," I said and she nodded.

"If you want you can bath. There is a lot of warm water in bathroom, and there are some cloths of my granddaughter that should fit you. I bring them to you, till the time you can bath," she said.

I thanked her. That was the thing I wanted, a long warm bath. She showed me the way to the bathroom, and surprised me by showing her large bathtub. Oh wow! I closed the door and stripped and quickly sat in the tub. The water was so warm, so perfect and desirable. I sighed content fully.

xxxxxxxx

I came to know of two things, first the old woman's name is Maria and second she is the best cook ever. We are sitting in the dinning room enjoying a very tasty dinner.

After the warm bath, Maria gave me her grand-daughters clothes. So right now I am wearing a pink sleeveless shirt which is extremely tight and short shorts. The shorts don't even cover my mid thigh. Oh gosh! I am not use to wearing some thing so short, but beggars are not chooser and I don't know what happened to my bag, which reminds me to ask Maria about it later.

After dinner, I offered to help Maria in dishes, but she politely refused saying, "The day's activities must have worn you out. You need rest, go and sleep."

I gave a weird look. I didn't do any thing the whole day except for sleeping and eating and bathing too. I wanted to oppose her, but she was kind of right, I am feeling tired. My body is using most of energy to heal, I thought in such a condition rest is necessary, I yawned and said a quick good night as I started waking towards my room. "Good night sweetie," She said. Even when I told her my name, she preferred to call me sweetie or honey, not that I mind. I nodded and walked away to sleep. I smiled as thought about the big bath tub that Maria has.

xxxxxxxx

The next morning I woke up rather late. After all morning rituals, like brushing, bathing and eating breakfast, I decided to take a look at my bag. It was in worse conditions no doubt some of my cloths were fine while rest all others were in a worst condition. But what surprised me was, all the papers that belonged to Ed & Al were alright, not even one was lost. My book on alchemy and my pen were alright. And I thought I wouldn't find them at all. But I am happy, that they are alright. After all I have to return them to Ed& Al safely. After that I sorted of things to carry with me & things I shouldn't.

I spend the whole afternoon in sorting things to carry with me. Maria called me for lunch, which I am grateful for as I am really hungry. I am smiled and walked in the dinning room. Surprisingly I didn't have to catch anything for support the whole day. So I will leave early from here. This thought made me happy and sad. Happy that I will finally recover and sad that I will have to leave Maria. In such a short time, I have grown to like her a lot.

Aroma of delicious food entered my nose as I entered the room. I sat on my usual chair as Maria served the food. I started eating as soon as the food was served. I saw Maria smile out of corner of my eyes. But I really didn't mind. Maria reminded me of Pinako. The fact made me happy that I fell in the valley; I got to meet a kind old lady like Maria.

After lunch, we washed the dishes together. She allowed me to work today, which I am happy for. I don't want to be a burden to her. After that she took me outside the house in her garden. We sat there enjoying the nature. Before this I never knew nature could be so beautiful.

"How did you fell in the valley, darling?" she asked kindly.

I knew that I will have to answer that sooner or later, but I am thinking of, whether to tell her my whole story or no. But then again she kept me so kindly and didn't ask for anything in return, she deserves to know some answers. So I told her everything, right from Trisha's death, to me coming to Central and deciding to search for philosopher stone to help Ed. Of course I left few juicy details.

I told her everything with every detail. All the time my eyes never left hers. As I told her about my whole story, tears started flooding my eyes. All these days I almost forgot that I had to help Ed. She saw tears in my eyes and quickly changed the subject.

"I always wished to travel someday," she said. "When I was young I never did got to, and now when I am old I regret my childhood."

"Oh no don't say that Maria, don't regret for things that weren't in your hands," I said recovering, I wiped my tears and smiled.

"Can you take me with you?" she asked and I did almost say 'yes.' I so much wanted her to come along but, she would slow my search. No doubt she would by a good company, but I had a duty to do. And I don't want Ed to die before I could get to him.

"No problem darling, I understand I will slow you down," she said. I wanted to oppose but I couldn't, she knew it was true.

"You said it too harsh Maria," I said.

"But the fact doesn't change, does it?" she said. I looked in her eyes, she was smiling at me, but her eyes gave it all. She was sad. Was she expecting me to take her? No, I think she wanted to spend the little time she had seeing the world. Now I am feeling heavy with guilt.

"I swear on my parent's grave that after all this is over, I will come back and take you with me around the world Maria," I said sincerely. I saw her eyes again. The sad glint in her eyes left and she smiled happily at me. I felt happy and relieved too.

xxxxxxxx

The rest afternoon was rather uneventful. Maria helped me, pack my bag. As most of my clothes were ruined and only few were in better condition, I had to take some of Maria's granddaughter's clothes. After that I realized that my bag was in worst condition too, so Maria had to give me one of hers. The bag was small no doubt, but Maria taught me to take only essential things and reduce the luggage. My bag was fully packed.

A few moments later I realized that I had my books with me. I told Maria to help me pack them. The things weren't too much. Only a notebook to write, two pens with me, and a book on alchemy. When Maria saw the book, she asked me if I am interested in books. And though I don't love books like Ed does, but I still like them. So Maria told me about the huge library the town had, contradicted to the less development of the town.

After that we sat and drank our tea in Maria's lovely garden. I decided to check out the library. But before that I went to take a quick shower. Again I had to dress in one of Maria's granddaughters clothes. This time I am wearing a pink T-shirt, with 'cute' written on it in bold red color and a blue pant that reached up to my knees. Maria gave me one of her purse to keep my books in it. I thanked her dearly. She thought of everything. Later I walked in the direction, where Maria told me the library was. And yes she wasn't joking when she said the library was huge. I looked an ant in front of it.

I pushed open the huge metal door with great difficulty. If the library looked huge from outside, it is twice inside. Wow! That was the only thought I had, as I looked inside. I am definitely telling Ed about this library. I walked inside to go in search of P- section. I found two books on philosopher stone and immediately started reading one of them.

By the time I finished reading, there was no one in the library except for a boy who looked few years older than me. I guess he is the librarian. I looked at the library clock, only half an hour for library to close. Too short time to read a book. I placed the book back in its place and searched for a book that will tell me about homunculus. I found one and started reading. It said the same things, the things I already knew. Homunculus are artificial humans, they are made by laboratory processes, they do not have a soul and they cannot perform alchemy.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I got so scared, that I jumped; causing the chair I was sitting on to fall. I looked back to see the librarian. I wanted to glare at him, but he was smiling apologetic at me. This calmed me down.

"Please don't scare me like that," I said, I guess my voice is still shaking.

"It's just that I have never seen anyone read that book. Most of the people don't know what homunculus is, or they don't believe that such things exist," he said.

I looked at him. He was right; people didn't know the existence of homunculus. They didn't know the seven deadly sins. Envy. They didn't know how much, the ones who knew the sins, suffered. Edward. He is still injured. All the bad memories flashed in my mind. I sighed sadly. I so wanted to forget them, but something always reminded me of my bad past.

"I saw you reading the book on philosopher stone. Are you interested in the stone?" he asked.

I looked at him again. I guess he saw my sadness, so changed the subject quickly. But this means that he thinks that I know what homunculi are. Not that it is wrong but I don't want anyone else in this, already twisted puzzle. Please, don't let him ask any questions on my knowledge of homunculus, I prayed.

"I want one," I said, if I change the subject and make him forget about earlier, then he won't ask any questions. Then something click me. Oh yes! But should I ask him, should I take the risk?

"Mister….." I said.

"Call me Charlie," he interrupted.

"Right, Charlie. You see I have a book on alchemy and there was a book on philosopher stone, that I wanted to read. But I cannot since I am leaving tomorrow morning. So I am thinking if we can exchange our books," I said nervously.

"Why of course," he said pleasantly. He said 'yes'. This is great.

I quickly walked to, where the book was. I took it and gave the book to him. Then I remembered I had my name on it. I asked him for an eraser to erase my name.

"Winry hmm……… that's a really pretty name" he said. I looked at him. He's trying to flirt with me I giggled.

"I hope you don't mind the exchange of books," I said nervously. I don't want to be the first one doing that.

"Why you are not the first one, if that's what you are thinking. People from different places come and exchange there books. That is the reason why this library is huge and full of variety," he said. I sighed in relief.

"Why do you want a philosopher stone by the way?" he asked.

Should I tell? I can tell. It won't harm would it? Then I answered, "My friend is injured and I believe that only the stone can heal him."

"You are pure soul. I have normally seen people in search of stone for their own selfish reason. But you are different," he said admiringly.

I felt happy. At least someone knew that I am not foolish. I smiled at his compliment. This gave me encouragement.

"Stories say that the stone is in west. But I know something that will interest you. In a small village in east, there is a man who can make metal into gold. He lived for centuries," he said.

My eyes twinkled at that. In east he says, that is a good lead. "Are you sure of that?" I asked with excitement.

He smiled at me and said, "I can't be sure of that, but it is what I know."

I smiled at him and thanked him profusely. He smiled at me and said, "You are really pure Miss Winry. I like that." I smiled at that and walked away from library.

xxxxxxxx

That night Maria and I were having our dinner. I had many things on my mind to think properly. Maria noticed this and asked me what was wrong. I told her about Charlie and what he told me.

"Now when you say this, I have heard such stories. I think you should travel east," she said.

When she confirmed that, I felt more relief. I didn't want to follow a fairy tale told to children for fun. So I decided to travel east. I told Maria that I will be leaving tomorrow morning. To this she calmly nodded. I guess she was expecting this. The rest dinner was quiet.

xxxxxxxx

Morning came more quick then I thought. I felt sad leaving her alone. But I have promised her to take her with me when everything is over. After all daily rituals, Maria and I ate breakfast together. I felt really sad.

I took my bag and walked towards the door. I wanted to say good bye or something, but I couldn't. If I open my mouth my eyes will start crying I thought. But leaving without good bye is so rude and selfish.

I came out of my thoughts when Maria told me to stop. I turned around and I wanted to smile but I couldn't.

"Winry darling, I want you to enjoy your journey. Enjoy every mountain, every river, every sunrise, every sunset you come across. You have chance to see the world, but don't forget your responsibility either. Enjoy yourself and complete your duty, so you wont regret for things, like I do," she said, the last part sadly.

I hugged her tightly. I gave her a bear hug cried softly on her shoulder. Then finally I said a goodbye with a beautiful smile and walked away. I will never forget Maria.

**I hoped you enjoyed this one. Please tell me how was it? Reviews always encourage me. So please keep encouraging me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't owe Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. **

**I apologize for late update. Please keep reading this fic. :-)**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Birthday Blues**

**Chapter 2**

**Winry's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I got up and stretched myself. I smiled and walked towards bathroom. I took a quick shower and dressed in a black skirt and pale yellow shirt with black jacket. I packed my bag climbed down the stairs. I sat on a chair in dinning room and ate my breakfast. After that I paid money to the hotel owner for a room for a room for night and dinner and breakfast.

I walked outside the hotel and took a road to bus stand. Yesterday was quite uneventful. I took train and read all the papers that Al gave me. The conclusion I came to was nothing. The things Ed and Al wrote was to make the stone not the location of where it was. It was whole complex alchemy with complicated symbols. The papers were useless for me. What should with them? I won't throw them; I will keep them safe and then hand those pages back to Ed.

I looked at the sky. Sun was shinning bright, birds were chirping, climate was cheerful. I smiled at it. Everything was so happy. I felt happy. Such climate was often observed in Risembol, but the loneliness always bothered me. But right now being alone didn't matter.

"Envy." As the slipped through my tongue I quickly covered my mouth. I shook my head. What is wrong with me? I can't think properly. I regretted my meeting him, but then again, he is the reason why I set out for search of philosopher stone. He is not the reason actually, Ed is but he showed me the way. That reminds me I still owe him. What will he ask in return?

I shook my head. But somehow I can't stop thinking of him. He is evil; he is inhuman, and really hot. Hey! Where did that come from? But he is hot, I won't admit it, but the fact doesn't change. The way he seduced me night before. I blushed at the thought. Stupid of me to think that.

That's when a thought raced in my mind; what if Envy is responsible for condition Ed is in? Envy is strong, he can easily harm Ed and God forbid even kill him. Suddenly I felt rage, hate directed for Envy. How dare he hurt Ed? And he actually seduced me and I got seduced too. This is like betraying Ed, I thought sadly. I felt guilty and really sad. No I won't betray Ed. Plus nothing did actually did actually happen, I tried to console myself, but it was useless.

Hey, but don't even know whether it is true or not, this thought brought me relief. Yeah it's just a theory, I don't know if it actually happened. I shouldn't jump to conclusion myself. If Envy didn't do this, he doesn't deserve my hate. But what if he did do it? I couldn't think. Ok let's not jump to conclusions directly. I'll ask someone about this and then think.

That was when I noticed I was in an area of dense trees. I don't think bus stand can be here. I am lost. Goodness! Next time I will pay more attention to where I am going, rather than my thoughts. But first, I will have to find a way out of here. I walked forward and stopped quickly. Dead end! In front of me was a really deep valley. I couldn't see the end of it, fog was everywhere. I gulped and took a step back. When did I climb a mountain? I turned around and was about to run when I heard rustle of leaves.

God please, it shouldn't be a wild animal, I prayed. A figure jumped down from a tree and I almost said that wild animal was better. It was a girl or say a woman, with big breasts. She had a perfect figure and the dress she wore hugged her perfect. She had long dark hair and violet eyes, just like Envy. There was a weird symbol of a snake or bird trying to bite its own tail on her cleavage. It was same symbol as on Envy's thigh. She was beautiful. No that would be wrong; she was more of seductive beauty.

I immediately concluded that she was Envy's kind and was here to kill me. This is not good. I almost took a step back when I remembered that there was an endless valley behind me. So I am trapped. If I want to live, I will have to play carefully. Every word I chose should be perfect also should be my tone. I should behave as if I don't know her.

"Who are you?" I asked faking a relief in my voice. I wanted to show her that I am happy for it is not a wild animal but a human being.

At this she merely looked at me. But then she smirked. I guess she knows my trick. "Winry Rockbell as smart as I believed you were, I guess I am wrong. Did you really think that stupid acting can save you?" she said in her seductive voice.

I narrowed my eyes at her. So my trick won't work now. It would be better if I be frank with her, "You know my name, I deserve to know your," I said.

"Why should I answer any of your questions?" she said with arrogance. She is no different than Envy, I thought.

"If I am going to die, I deserve to know some answers," I said. She looked at me and then she had a pensive look on her face, making me think that she is thinking of what I said. She took a moment and then nodded. That surprised me. I thought she would say something like 'You don't deserve any answers' or 'Only pathetic human like you will ask for final wish.'

But this was not time to think all this. She allowed me to ask questions, I should do it quick before she changes her mind. "Like I said what is your name?" I asked.

"Lust," she answered simply. It figures, with her seductive look and figure, she should be Lust, I thought. I nodded my head. There were many questions in my mind, which one should I ask first.

"Who is responsible for condition Ed is in?" I asked. This was the most dominant question in my mind. I wanted to know who the person is. Whom am I lying to? I wanted her to say it was not Envy. I hoped it is not Envy, or I will feel guilty for being seduced by him so easily.

"Envy," she said. This shocked me to no extend. I knew it will turn out to be him, but still the shock and surprised I felt bothered me. She looked at my shocked face and smirked. "Were you expecting some one else? You of all people should know Envy's hate for Edward. He will do anything to kill Edward," she said. Her words pricked me more than I thought.

I recovered and looked at her. I opened my mouth to ask another question, when she interrupted me, "You asked enough questions. Now hand me the papers and I will make your death quick."

So she wanted the papers. But why? Of course she wanted a philosopher stone, but the papers contained the procedure to make a stone by using alchemy. I thought homunculus could not do alchemy. This is weird. "You cannot do alchemy. What useful are these papers to you?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Surely you know more than you should. This gives us another reason to kill you," she said.

I cursed my luck. Damn it! If only I could shut up. I shook my head. Hold it, she said 'us.' That means there are more people other than Envy and her. I want to know who, but it is useless. I am going to die and so will the information with me. But still I wanted to know.

"You said us….." I didn't complete the rest sentence. She knew I wanted to know about her group.

She took moment to think. I guess she is deciding whether to tell me or no. Then she looked at me and said, "Other sins and my master," I did almost laugh at that. So she was another puppet controlled by someone. Another idiot to sell her freedom for power.

I guess she saw my smirk and narrowed her eyes and said, "What is so funny?"

I gave her one of my smirk and said, "You are another idiot, being a marionette for power." I smirked again.

She looked really angry. I think I did too much. I stopped smirking. She pointed her fingers at me and suddenly her nails grew, really long, towards me. In a useless attempt to dodge, I slipped. I guess everything ends here. I don't regret anything, except for the fact that I couldn't help Ed. My whole life was useless and I die useless. So no regrets and no agony. I smiled at Lust and closed my eyes as I felt myself going down with too much speed.

xxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes and immediately regretted doing so. Whole room started spinning. I closed my eyes and sighed. Even sighing felt difficult thing to do. I tried to open my eyes again. This time I did it slowly. I blinked a few times and stared at the white ceiling. Am I in hospital? I slowly moved my hand. And suddenly every muscle in my body started paining. I felt like some one is burning me alive. If I could scream, I would have been doing that.

I heard door open. I slowly looked at it to find an old woman standing there. She looked at me and smiled. She looked like an ordinary old woman. I wanted to return the smile, but it was too difficult to do. So I just stared at her. Where am I? Then suddenly the events of what happened raced in my mind. Oh yeah in an attempt to dodge Lust I fell in valley. That surprised me. I am still alive, but the valley was so deep.

"You need sleep," I heard the woman say and did what she said. I closed my eyes and felt darkness engulf me.

xxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes and black dots flooded my vision. I blinked them away. I stared at the same white ceiling. I moved my hand, but this time pain was bearable. I sighed in relief. I slowly got up. I sat upright in my place and looked at the whole room. It was a normal room. A bed on which I am sitting, besides it was a study table, a night lamp on it, and a closet opposite to it and the door.

I removed the blanket from my legs. The cold attacked me full force. I shivered slightly. I slowly placed my feet on the floor. The floor was really cold. I slowly got up and caught the bed for support. I took a step forward and took hold of the study table. I took another step. Ok so I am in the condition to walk. I nodded satisfied. I started walking towards the door occasionally taking hold of wall to support me.

I reached the door, and panted. This is more difficult then I thought. I tried to push the door, but it didn't even bulge. What ever little energy I had I used it to push the door. It opened and I stood in door frame panting really hard. I looked at the room in front of me. It looked like dinning room. The old woman was sitting on the chair. She patted the chair next to her, indicating me to sit there, I walked there clutching wall. I finally sat on the chair and sighed in relief.

"Grandma," I said in worst voice. I think I sounded like a frog. She passed me a glass of water. I took it and drank it quickly. My throat felt better now. She passed me another glass, I shook my head. She took it back.

"Grandma, hmm……I am not use to being called that," She said. Oh no, I guess I offended her. I wanted to apologized, but she continued. "My granddaughter went away to a bigger city to study. And I lost all contact with her," she said, but her tone was normal.

I regretted ever calling her grandma. I didn't want to add salt to already burning wound. "I am sorry. I never knew….."I said

She smiled at me. "I would like it if you call me just that," She said and I felt relief flood in my body. So it was okay it I called her grandma. That good or else it would have been highly awkward.

"You are lucky, really lucky, to survive that fall," she said. I didn't want to thing about that right now.

"Thank you for helping me," I said and she nodded.

"If you want you can bath. There is a lot of warm water in bathroom, and there are some cloths of my granddaughter that should fit you. I'll bring them to you, till the time you can bath," she said.

I thanked her. That was the thing I wanted, a long warm bath. She showed me the way to the bathroom, and surprised me by showing her large bathtub. Oh wow! I closed the door, stripped and quickly sat in the tub. The water was so warm, so perfect and desirable. I sighed content fully.

xxxxxxxx

I came to know of two things, first the old woman's name is Maria and second she is the best cook ever. We are sitting in the dinning door enjoying a very tasty dinner. After the warm bath, Maria gave me her grand-daughters clothes. So right now I am wearing a pink sleeveless shirt which is extremely tight and short shorts. The shorts don't even cover my mid thigh. Oh gosh! I am not use to wearing some thing so short, but beggars are not chooser and I don't know what happened to my bag, which reminds me to ask Maria about it later.

After dinner, I offered to help Maria in dishes, but she politely refused saying, "The day's activities must have worn you out. You need rest, go and sleep."

I gave a weird look. I didn't do any thing the whole day except for sleeping and eating and bathing too. I wanted to oppose her, but she was kind of right, I am feeling tired. My body is using most of energy to heal, I thought in such a condition rest is necessary, I yawned and said a quick good night as I started waking towards my room. "Good night sweetie," She said. Even when I told her my name, she preferred to call me sweetie or honey, not that I mind. I nodded and walked away to sleep. I smiled as thought about the big bath tub that Maria has.

xxxxxxxx

The next morning I woke up rather late. After all morning rituals, like brushing, bathing and eating breakfast, I decided to take a look at my bag. It was in worse conditions no doubt. Some of my cloths were fine while rest all others were in a worst condition. But what surprised me was, all the papers that belonged to Ed & Al were alright, not even one was lost. My book on alchemy and my pen were alright. And I thought I wouldn't find them or something. But I am happy, that they are alright. After all I have to return them to Ed & Al safely. After that I sorted of things to carry with me and things I shouldn't.

I spend the whole afternoon in sorting things to carry with me. Maria called me for lunch, which I am grateful for as I am really hungry. I smiled and walked in the dinner room. Surprisingly I didn't have to catch anything for support the whole day. So I will leave early from here. This thought made me happy and sad. Happy that I will finally recover and sad that I will have to leave Maria. In such a short time, I have grown to like her a lot.

Aroma of delicious food entered my nose as I entered the room. I sat on my usual chair as Maria served the food. I started eating as soon as the food was served. I saw Maria smile out of corner of my eyes. But I really didn't mind. Maria reminded me of Pinako. And I actually feel grateful for falling in the valley; I got to meet a kind old lady Maria.

After lunch, we washed the dishes together. She allowed me to work today, which I am happy for. I don't want to be a burden to her. After that she took me outside the house in her garden. We sat there enjoying the nature. Before this I never knew nature could be so beautiful.

"How did you fell in the valley, darling?" she asked kindly.

I knew that I will have to answer that sooner or later, but I am thinking of, whether to tell her my whole story or no. But then again she kept me so kindly and didn't ask for anything in return, she deserves to know some answers. So I told her everything, right from Trisha's death, to me coming to Central and deciding to search for philosopher stone to help Ed. Of course I left few juicy details.

I told her everything. All the time my eyes never left hers. As I told her about my whole story, tears started flooding my eyes. All these days I almost forgot that I had to heal Ed. She saw tears in my eyes and quickly changed the subject.

"I always wished to travel someday," she said. "When I was young I never did got to, and now when I am old I regret my childhood."

"Oh no don't say that Maria, don't regret for things that weren't in your hands," I said recovering, I wiped my tears and smiled.

"Can you take me with you?" she asked and I did almost say 'yes.' I so much wanted her to come along but, she would slow my search. No doubt she would by a good company, but I had a duty to do. And I don't Ed to die before I could get to him.

"No problem darling, I understand I will slow you down," she said. I wanted to oppose but I couldn't, she knew that it is right.

"You said it too harsh Maria," I said.

"But the fact doesn't change, does it?" she said. I looked in her eyes, she was smiling at me, but her eyes gave it all. She was sad. Was she expecting me to take her? No, I think she wanted to spend the little time she had seeing the world. Now I am feeling heavy with guilt.

"I swear on my parent's grave that after all this is over, I will come back and take you with me around the world Maria," I said sincerely. I saw her eyes again. The sad glint in her eyes left and she smiled happily at me. I felt happy and relieved too.

xxxxxxxx

The rest afternoon was rather uneventful. Maria helped me, pack my bag. As most of my clothes were ruined and only few were in better condition, I had to take some of Maria's granddaughter's clothes. After that I realized that my bag was in worst condition too, so Maria had to give me one of hers. The bag was small no doubt, but Maria taught me to take only essential things and reduce the luggage. My bag was fully packed.

A few moments later I realized that I had my books with me. I told Maria to help me pack them. The things weren't too much. Only a notebook to write, two pens with me, and a book on alchemy. When Maria saw the book, she asked me if I am interested in books. And though I don't love books as Ed does, I still like them. So Maria told me about the huge library the town had, contradict to the less development of the town.

After that we sat and drank our tea in Maria's lovely garden. I decided to check out the library. But before that I went to take a quick shower. Again I had to dress in one of Maria's granddaughters clothes. This time I am wearing a pink T-shirt, with 'cute' written on it in bold red color and a blue pant that reached up to my knees. Maria gave me one of her purse to keep my books in it. I thanked her dearly. She thought of everything. Later I walked in the direction, where Maria told me the library was. And yes she wasn't joking when she said the library was huge. I looked like an ant in front of it.

I pushed open the huge metal door with great difficulty. If the library looked huge from outside, it is twice inside. Wow! That was the only thought I had, as I looked inside. I am definitely telling Ed about this library. I walked inside to go in search of P- section. I found two books on philosopher stone and immediately started reading one of them.

By the time I finished reading, there was no one in the library except for a boy who looked few years older than me. I guess he is the librarian. I looked at the library clock, only half an hour for library to close. Too short time to read a book. I placed the book back in its place and searched for a book that will tell me about homunculus. I found one and started reading it. It said the same things, the things I already knew. Homunculi are artificial humans, they are made by laboratory processes, they do not have a soul and they cannot perform alchemy.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I got so scared, that I jumped causing the chair I was sitting on to fall. I looked back to see the librarian. I wanted to glare at him, but he was smiling apologetic at me. This calmed me down.

"Please don't scare me like that," I said, I guess my voice is still shaking.

"It's just that I have never seen anyone read that book. Most of the people don't know what homunculus is, or they don't believe that such things exist," he said.

I looked at him. He was right; people didn't know the existence of homunculus. They didn't know the seven deadly sins. They didn't know how much, the ones who knew the sins, suffered. Edward. He is still injured. All the bad memories flashed in my mind. I sighed sadly. I so wanted to forget them, but something always reminded me of my bad past.

"I saw you reading the book on philosopher stone. Are you interested in the stone?" he asked.

I looked at him again. I guess he saw my sadness, so changed the subject quickly. But this means that he thinks that I know what homunculi are. Not that it is wrong but I don't want anyone else in this, already twisted puzzle. Please, don't let him ask any questions on my knowledge of homunculus, I prayed.

"I want one," I said, if I change the subject and make him forget about earlier, then he won't ask any questions. Then something click me. Oh yes! But should I ask him, should I take the risk?

"Mister….." I said.

"Call me Charlie," he interrupted.

"Right, Charlie. You see I have a book on alchemy and there was a book on philosopher stone, that I wanted to read. But I cannot since I am leaving tomorrow morning. So I am thinking if we can exchange our books," I said nervously.

"Why of course," he said pleasantly. He said 'yes'. This is great.

I quickly walked to, where the book was. I took it and gave the book to him. Then I remembered I had my name on it. I asked him for an eraser to erase my name.

"Winry hmm……… that's a really pretty name" he said. I looked at him. He's trying to flirt with me. I giggled.

"I hope you don't mind the exchange of books," I said nervously. I don't want to be the first one doing that.

"Why you are not the first one, if that's what you are thinking. People from different places come and exchange there books. That is the reason why this library is huge and full of variety," he said. I sighed in relief.

"Why do you want a philosopher stone by the way?" he asked.

Should I tell him? I can tell, it won't harm would it? Then I answered, "My friend is injured and I believe that only the stone can heal him."

"You are pure soul. I have normally seen people in search of stone for their own selfish reason. But you are different," he said admiringly.

I felt happy. At least some one knew that I am not foolish. I smiled at his compliment. This gave me encouragement.

"Stories say that the stone is in west. But I know something that will interest you. In a small village in east there lives a man who can make metal into gold. He lived for centuries," he said.

My eyes twinkled at that. In east he says. That is a good lead. "Are you sure of that?" I asked with excitement.

He smiled at my excitement and said, "I can't be sure of that, but it is what I know."

I smiled at him and thanked him profusely. He smiled at me and said, "You are pure. I like that," I smiled at that and walked away from library.

xxxxxxxx

That night Maria and I were having our dinner. I had many things in my mind to think properly. Maria noticed this and asked me what was wrong. I told her about Charlie and what he told me.

"Now when you say this, I have heard such stories. I think you should travel east," she said.

When she confirmed that I felt more relief. I didn't want to follow a fairy tale told to children for fun. So I decided to travel east. I told Maria that I will be leaving tomorrow morning. To this she calmly nodded. I guess she was expecting this. The rest dinner was quiet.

xxxxxxxx

Morning came more quick then I thought. I felt sad leaving Maria alone. But I have promised her to take her with me when everything is over. After all daily rituals, Maria and I ate breakfast together. I felt really sad.

I took my bag and walked towards the door. I wanted to say good bye or something but I couldn't. If I open my mouth my eyes will start watering, I thought. But leaving without good bye is so rude and selfish.

I came out of my thoughts when Maria told me to stop. I turned around and I wanted to smile but I couldn't.

"Winry darling, I want you to enjoy your journey. Enjoy every mountain you, every river, every sunrise, every sunset you come across. You have chance to see the world, but don't forget your responsibility either. Enjoy yourself and complete your duty, so you wont regret for things, like I do," she said, the last part sadly.

I hugged her tightly and cried on her shoulder softly. Then finally I said a goodbye with a beautiful smile and walked away. I will never forget Maria.

xxxxxxxx

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Yeah I didn't include Envy in this chapter but I promise to do it in next chapter. Please tell me how was it? I like reviews a lot so send me some. It encourages me to write further.**


	4. Important note

Hey friends sorry I wont be able to update as I have my exams. But I promise to update as soon as my exams end.

Well I am thinking of making another WinryxEnvy story. What should I make a High school story or something else? Please review me all wonderful ideas.


End file.
